


Perhaps

by izzy_dnb



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_dnb/pseuds/izzy_dnb
Summary: Samantha is a 21 year old introvert desperately trying to fit in. Her life is turned upside down when she's send back in time by accident on a drunken night. Her trip to 1974 will sure change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

November 1991

''I don't know Adrian, I mean I'm supposed to study tonight I really shouldn't go out''

I stared at the ceiling of my room hoping my boyfriend would finally let go because I really didn't want to argue anymore.I did not plan to study tonight to be honest , the truth is I was already wearing my oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt which meant I would watch a movie and fall asleep in front of it because of the rough day I had.

'' Come on Sammy ! Why don't you have fun for once ? Jane and Alan are coming you know?You told me you liked talking about science and nerdy stuff with Alan right?He probably won't enjoy the night if you don't come .''

'' Don't call me that''

Ugh ! Why can't he just let go ?!I turned around to be on my stomach and started playing with the phone wire. Alan was sure a great guy, not the funniest but the only one who would actually try to have a conversation with me without making fun of my interest for science fiction. He was great really ,but Adrian seemed to have this special power on him which made him become a prick in less than a second.If I went to the bar this evening I would eventually end up having a nice chat with Al', Adrian would eventually make a joke on something I'd say and my only friend would follow him.

Of course I knew why, it's not like this guy was ever my friend, he just wanted attention from my perfect scottish boyfriend.I can't blame him.Everybody craved Adrian Eric Wilson's attention, he was so charismatic and fun and clever and rich and nice and handsome, perfection right ? Yeah I was dating the personification of perfection, lucky me. Still I had to bare the fact that he could have everything he wanted on a silver plate and there I was not even able to build a true friendship with anyone.

My grip on the phone tightened at the thought and I finally realized I hadn't been listening to a thing he had said. I tried catching on what he was talking about.

''...the group is great you'll see and Jane could show you her singing skills, she wants to start a band, I told you about that right ? You used to play the bass in high school so you could join her project it would be nice...''

''I'm not coming sorry '' I furrowed my brows , closed my eyes tightly trying to keep myself from sound annoyed.Play a bass line for her to sing over, how could he ask that !

''You're so selfish Sammy.I thought that maybe for once you could do something for me... ''

''Don't call me that ''

''Whatever'' He coldly said before hanging up.

''My name is Samantha'' I yelled agitating myself on my bed like an angry child.''I am selfish ?!Me ? Well good you got rid of me now then ! Maybe you could sleep with your wonderful Jane for all I care ! ''

I hung up the phone angrily and got up from my bed , my hand reaching furiously at my bass.I threw it on my bed. I let out a frustrated groan and started to sob.I swallowed trying to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. He said he would never hurt me but here I was crying over what my existence was now that he left me.

I took a deep breath and laid own beside the black instrument he bought me some month ago...Well 17 years ago.

My right hand slowly caressed the strings as my tears made my pillow wet.

I had managed not to tear myself up over him for the last five month but when I heard that Freddie died a week ago everything just came back. We were so close he was my friend, I finally had mates , people I could count on and one of them died probably not even remembering me. How coud he remember someone as shallow. When the news came to my ears I felt so empty, it took me two days to realize it was true.All I thought about then was how much I wanted to call Brian to know if he was ok , how much I would have loved to have a dozen of shots with Roger avoiding talking about our feelings. I wondered how Mary was dealing with it. And fuck I wanted to know how John was doing... I just wanted to hear his voice, to squeeze his hand and tell him everything was going to be fine.I wanted to hug him like we used to and I wanted to congratulate him for his wedding...

I couldn't do all that.I couldn't because the last time they saw me was 17 years ago, because they were famous and I was nobody, because I simply couldn't bare to see them looking so much older than me. Perhaps I couldn't because their life had changed in 17 years and mine was still the same.

I was still 21 years old and they were grown up fathers...Shit, John was a grown up father.

I froze at this thought.

I got up quickly and went into the bathroom , I took scissors in my right hand.I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before beginning to cut my long blond hair.Everything was blurry in my head.My eyes were red , blame it on the tears. 5 minutes was all it took. My hair arrived to my shoulders, it was badly cut of course. I took a deep breath feeling my own gaze oppressing me.

 

''Spread your wings and fly away right ?''


	2. A drunken night

March 1991

 

 

How did Adrian manage to bring me here ? The music was way too loud and the beer wasn't that good.Clubs clearly weren't my thing.I was sitting at the bar waiting for Adrian to come back from the toilets. I was tapping my fingers to the rhythm of Mariah Carey's Emotions when I saw a familiar face approaching me.I grinned and waved at the red haired man.

'' Hey Alan , long time no see ''

'' That's true , how have you been ?Where is your one and only ?'' He looked around leaning against the bar next to me

'' Well I've been quite busy with university I must say'' I noticed that he didn't really care about what my answer was so I simply told him my boyfriend was in the toilets right now.He nodded being his usual quiet self but it looked like he was hiding something.We both ordered something to drink , a vodka for him and whiskey for me.For about an hour we drank and talked about random stuff as we were used to. I totally forgot about Adrian to be honest even though the talk wasn't the most interesting thing ever. I finished my third whiskey and felt a little tipsy.

'' So science boy what have you been up to with your doc ? '' I asked a little bored.

'' You wouldn't believe me '' He smirked obviously wanting me to insist on asking him about this.

'' What if I promise to believe you ?''

''Buy me another drink and we'll see''I smiled and we both drank our fulfilled glasses.We laughed about some girl he had a date with some days ago who seemed to be crazy.He told me my skirt was too short and I told him to look elsewhere if it bothered him so much, that's when I knew he was just as drunk as I was. Something caught my eyes from behind Al'.

Adrian Wilson kissing some girl's neck...and mouth.I felt so dumb for a moment, thinking that tonight would have been different.

''Telling me about what you've been doing with Doctor Miller ?'' I returned my attention to the guy in front of me faking a grin.He winked a me and took my hand .

'' Do you trust me ?''I couldn't help but laugh

'' Let's say I do'' He brought me out of the club.It was really freezing, the wind messed with my hair as Alan was taking me to his car.'' Can you drive ?'' he looked at me with amused eyes before saying that he had a driving licence. I didn't try to explain that I wondered if he wasn't too drunk to drive.

I went into the car and he started driving.I fell a little asleep because of the alcohol but was rudely awoken when the car abruptly stopped.I opened my eyes and saw Al' who looked frightened .

''Alan is everything ok ?''

''Yes , don't worry it's just that my dad will kill me when he will know about what happened to his car tonight'' He went out of the car and walked to the building we were next to. I frowned and also got out. My eyes widened noticing we parked into a tree.'' Come on Sam !'' I glanced over to him and ran to him before getting into the building.

The place looked like an hospital, like the ones in horror movies , maybe it was just the night.He led me to a white room with a lot of machines, one of them was pretty big , it was a giant black box with a door on the side. I observed everything around me and did not notice the man I was with was talking to me .I asked If he could repeat what he just said.

'' Time travel'' It was all he pronounced. I furrowed my brows and couldn't help but laugh a little before remembering I promised to believe him.I tried to keep my face composed as he talked.

'' The doc said I was really clever and talented so he allowed me to work on this project with him , he's been doing this for decades now ! Don't look at me like that ,I know you think I'm mad or just way too drunk but I'm saying the truth Samantha.It works !'' I shook my head and rubbed my hands together feeling cold. '' You're into science fiction ! Why don't you believe me ?''

 

'' I'm into sci-fi but it doesn't mean I think any of this could happen for real'' He groaned and it made me giggle.Probably alcohol because there wasn't anything funny about Alan's face at this moment. 

As he tried to explain the "time travelling" technology that was supposedly in front of me, I felt the urge to sit on the floor and take off my high heels.My feet were aching so much I didn't know if I'd be to walk home later.Oh damn! I would have to walk home! Bare feet! Ugh! It was all his fault, why did he have to crash his car into a tree? Why did I say yes to this night out in the first place.I felt really tired, all I wanted to do was to go back to my flat and wait for Adrian's call.That's what he always did anyway , he kissed girls , i was hurt he called and I forgave.Why? Because he deserved it. He deserved to be happy and this situation made him happy.Oh god...I was about to throw up now.I quickly reached for the trash can and my sickness got even worse as I puked.

'' Seriously? I thought you were a bit more classy than that.'' I heard him say.

" Shut up, I feel very sick right now"

" nobody's supposed to know anyone came here! How can I hide the fact that we went here if you vomit all over the place?" I frowned and notice I did not manage to target the trash can, I let out an annoyed moan before trying to get up.

" You're the who brought me here Doctor who, I'm sorry but it's your fault not mine so you'll have to explain yourself to your doc , I'm out of here" I turned around to go but felt his hand grabbing my left arm. I glanced at him and saw what looked like determination to me.

"What? Let go of my arm now I want to go home "

"what about you go home...but in the 19th century?"

"It's a no, now let go" 

He led me forcefully next to the biggest machine and opened the door ." Sit in there I'll come back in a few" I exhaled exasperatedly and nodded. I sat on the leather chair in the machine looking around me.I felt quite excited about it, to be honest, it was like the sci-fi books I used to read.There were so many buttons, I was pretty sure a lot of them didn't even have a real purpose.Rights in front of me there was a large screen with the number "1974" written on it. I was 4 years old at this date, I thought about how funny it would be to visit my old self and tell her about everything I knew.Maybe my life would be a little nicer if I did that.Under the number there was written " Place?". I giggled at the stupid idea I just had before drunkenly writing my address on the keyboard. "Maybe it'll bring me home and I'll finally be able to sleep" I said to myself before throwing my head back on the chair. Alan was taking too long so I decided to take a little nap in the strange machine. If he was a time traveler he could go back in time to the minute before I fell asleep right? 

I was so tired I sank into my dream world quite easily. Everything was peaceful until I felt the same sickness as earlier. I couldn't tell if I was still sleeping or not. I gripped the chair keeping my eyes closed and then I just did not exist anymore.I didn't know how but I knew I just wasn't there for a few minutes.The machine around me started shaking and my head suddenly hit something...

Knock Knock Knock

"What the hell" Knock Knock 

A voice? 

I slightly opened my eyes , gazing at everything around me.

Knock Knock

I gasped...


	3. Hello stranger

........

"I heard you! I..I know you're in there...Who are you?...Why don't you answer me?"

The voice kept asking me what was going on but I didn't even know myself! I went to a club with Adrian last night and I got drunk and... Hell! The voice was probably one of Alan's coworker! I wasn't allowed to be here! I had to find an explanation and quickly.

"I'll...I'll open the door if you don't answer...I am armed"

What?! Armed? What the hell? Is Alan working in a military building or what? No.No way we entered the place without any problem.What...What if it wasn't Alan's coworker?

"What year is it?" I felt frightened and thrilled at the same time. I read so many books about time travelling , robots and spaceships but was I prepared for it to be true?

" 1974"

That's when I knew I wasn't prepared for it to be true.

"I'm not feeling well...help...help me please" I started panicking , I never had never been claustrophobic but right now this box was too little for me to breath. My vision became blur as a big amount of light came in the machine.I felt something grabbing me and soon I was on a mattress.An appeasing smell came to my nostrils. My breathing slowed down... Brownies, that was the smell. I kept my eyes closed for a few more minutes felling my head spinning but eventually lifted my eyelids to see a man sitting on a chair next to the bed I was on.He had brown long wavy hair and green eyes.His face was quite soft but seemed scared by what just happened.I suddenly remembered someone said they were armed earlier. I widened my eyes and immediately asked if he was going to hurt me. He frowned with what looked like incomprehension, he seemed to understand some seconds later because he smiled with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for saying I was armed , I was quite terrorized.To be honest the only weapon I own is probably my tea pot which I don't think could hurt anyone" I cracked up a grin at that.

"What if I had been afraid of tea pots?" I asked and he giggled showing me the little gap between his teeth before saying " I would've definitely apologized hoping I would not have traumatize you with this horrid tea pot"

Something about his face seemed familiar but I couldn't see where I knew him from.

" I'm John by the way" It didn't ring any bell.

"I'm Samantha" I tried to sit down but he pushed me gently back into the mattress.

"You should rest a little more, you really did not seem well a few minutes ago" John got up from his chair " we'll talk later" He said before genuinely grinning and leaving the room.

I looked at the ceiling.

1974\. How was it even possible? I was in 1974! Alan was right , the machine worked! That's it there was no fright anymore, it was all excitement.I traveled back in time. I felt like Marty Mcfly oh my god! I went into a machine typed my address and went back in time!...I sat up at the realization. My eyes wandered around the bedroom, apart from the furniture and of course the big time traveling machine in the corner , it was my bedroom.I went back in time at my address.Something was missing though, the little crack in the door that led to the bathroom wasn't there...yet.

I got up slowly and went into the bathroom.Here everything was the same.I glanced at myself in the mirror and cringed when I realized my make up was all over the place.I took it off and arranged my messy hair. I was still wearing my short leather skirt and the green shirt from last night , I smelled like shit. I couldn't be time traveling smelling like that. I went back into the bedroom. "Um John? I'd like to take a shower, could I..um borrow some clothes if you don't mind of course?" I said loud enough for the man to hear. He simply agreed to it.

Once in the shower I realized that I would have to explain everything to John and that it would be quite complicated.


	4. Silence

March 1974

Once I had done showering I had put on a brown sweater and black flared pants that actually fitted quite well to my surprise.I joined my host into the living room, he was on the couch reading some magazines but when I entered the room he closed it and threw it on the small wooden table. He seemed a little tense. I approached him and sat on the other side of the couch waiting for him to ask questions but he didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" I hesitantly said. 

"I am fine" He quickly answered 

The silence came back for a while. 

" Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"The silence is making me uncomfortable"

"ow"

He looked down at his feet trying to avoid my gaze. It gave me the occasion to stare without being seen.I had seen that face before, I was sure of it.I never forgot a beautiful face when I saw one.This guy, he was beautiful.Not just cute, nice looking or anything, he was genuinely beautiful.The silence became fine with me by now.I was staring and he was drown in his thoughts.It was nice, staying quiet with someone.I never did that before.My family was always loud,my mother always had junkie friends at home, my other progenitor was one of her junkie friend and I had 4 sisters so it was impossible to have an ounce of silence anywhere in the flat.But there I was, not pronouncing any word next to John the quiet guy and it was very nice.

I had to tell him the truth about what brought me here.How could I say that without sounding insane?It was impossible.He would've think I was insane anyway. I broke the moment some minutes later by finally saying something.

"I'm from the future if you're wondering...That's why I asked what year it was earlier"What a genius you are Sam!

He still didn't look at me and I just wanted to slap myself for telling him this way. "Ok" was all he decided to say.

"You believe me?"

"Well...um this machine you arrived in is big,I don't think it would have been possible for you to appear here with it otherwise" He was a little pale even though what he was saying seemed pretty detached."So er...Where um...When are you from"He lifted his head and planted his eyes into mine.

"1991"I could see on his face that it was lot for him to handle, he got up and went into the kitchen before coming back with a cristal plate with a cake on it.John put the plate on the wooden table and sat back on the couch. 

"Brownies?" He asked with hesitation.I smiled at the gesture.

" Thanks , it smells nice" I took a piece of it and started eating it.Damn it was so good, and I was so hungry." It's delicious John"

"I know, my mom made it for me yesterday.It's the best Brownie on earth if I must say"

"I can't disagree even though I haven't eaten every brownies on earth , You can congratulate your mother John..um"

"Deacon" Now it was sure, I knew him from somewhere. John Deacon.The name rang a bell.

" It might sound crazy, well not as crazy as the time travel thing, but do I know you?" Not the way I should've phrased that.

"Well that sure sound a little strange...um I guess since you're from the 1990's you don't know about that but I'm in a band called Queen we made an album and a few singles, nothing too serious so you probably don't know me from here...um"

As he was thinking about where I was supposed to know him from , I realized where I knew him from. Queen. For fuck sake of course he was John Deacon! The bass player from Queen! I used to love them as a child! How could he possibly tell me that it was nothing serious , they were huge! I literally grew up with their songs! He must have noticed something was going on because he looked a bit worried.

" Are you ok?"

"Yes I am" Of course I was ok! I was in my flat in the 70 s with John Deacon!" I love your album" 

"Oh...well the boys will be happy to hear that" He frowned a little and I understood he didn't understand how I could know his group since I was from 1991.I just wanted to tell him how amazing their group was and how big they would become but I probably shouldn't.

" I love the bass line in Liar" I wanted to tell him how I adored the one in Millionaire Waltz but it was too soon for him to know about that and if there's something I know from every sci-fi books I read it's not to mess with the past.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear" His cheeks had turned red so I tried to change subject.

"My name is Brown by the way, Samantha Brown" Great subject Sam , you sure were made for social interactions.He nodded and grinned a little.

"So how did you end up here Samantha Brown?"

"I was at a club with a...well a friend who took me to his lab to see the weird thing he was working on and well here I am. I don't even know how I'm supposed to go back home" I giggled before realizing...How does this machine works? I don't know how to go back home! My eyes widened as I looked into John's eyes, he must have sensed there was something wrong because he gently rubbed my shoulder with an awkward glance .

"We'll find a way to get you back I promise" I knew he had no clue how we would do that but I appreciated the fact he tried to make me feel better.


	5. Gettin' soul

March 1974

 

I was observing the street from the little window. Nothing had changed in the neighborhood.I could still see the same stores from my bedroom .It was 6 am and I was already awake and dressed in John's clothes. He insisted on sleeping on the couch so I could have his bed.He was a really nice man , I felt so grateful I met him and not some weirdo when I arrived. This one wasn't a creep , I could recognize them. My sisters taught me so I could stay safe. I was the little one so I guess they kind of had the responsibility to keep me alive since our mother was too high to do it.It felt weird thinking about her, I hadn't done it in a while. Being in the 70's knowing the 4 years old me was trying to cope with a drug addict mom and a dad she called Jack because he did not want to be a father, it was hard not to think about my childhood.I wished for someone to come and save me all my life and now I could go and save myself but it wouldn't be right.I would be stuck in a decade for some time without being able to do anything to improve the way I lived. The little Sammy only needed a glimpse of hope. Adrian once said I was stupid for being angry at my mother, that it wasn't her fault...Hell Adrian! He must've been so worried by now!He probably called to apology about last night ugh! Alan would never tell him the truth about me going back in time that was for sure.

Suddenly I heard the front door close , I frowned and went out of the bedroom to find John putting off his coat.

"I didn't know you went out last night" He turned around and smiled, he looked exhausted.

"I did not, but my friend Roger did. He called me an hour ago asking if I could give him a ride home" After taking off his shoes he let himself fall on the couch.Roger uh? I smirked to myself. 

"He had a rough night I guess"

"Well the girl I had to bring to his flat with him will probably make it all better"I giggled at that and sat on the old blue armchair in front of couch. 

"Do you have anything to do today or will you be able to rest?" He groaned with displeasure to my question and let one of his arm fall on the side of the couch theatrically. 

"I'm supposed to see the band for a last studio meeting before the album comes out" 

"What is the album called" Queen II. It had to be Queen II. When I was little Father to son was one of my favorite songs , with some of Janis Joplin.

"Queen II , boring I know but we couldn't find any other name we would agree on" He said as he rubbed his eyes. I clapped my hands against my laps which made him jump a little.

"What if I made coffee? You look tired and someone should take care of that! And since you took care of me yesterday it's only fair I do the same." He didn't react I took that as a Yes. Everything was easy to find , he seemed very organized. I made coffee as I hummed Father to son as softly as could so John wouldn't hear.Once it was prepared I poured it in two cups.I brought it in the living room and put it on the table.He sat up and took one of the cups. I sat down next to him no touching my cup yet. He took a sip then smiled at me. There was this silence again. We didn't need to talk so we did not. Usually people tried to fill the blank with silly chat but he simply stayed quiet. I really could get used to that. I let threw my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. How did I dare to say silence made me uncomfortable, it was the sweetest thing.This time he was the one who broke the moment.

"This evening I must attend a birthday party I will probably stay two hours at the most.I wondered if...um you'd like to come with me...so you wouldn't have to stay here on your own all day and night" I glanced at him.He wasn't looking at me but at his empty cup. My mouth cracked into an amused smile.

"You do realize I arrived yesterday in a big machine, told you I was from the future, slept in your bed, wore your clothes and you were strangely very understanding with all of that.In only a day you've been nicer to me than most people I went to school with in years and you don't even know anything about me.I'm a complete stranger so why are you being so...ugh I don't know" I was lost and amused at the same time. 

"Tell me about you then" My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little not expecting that.

"what?"

"You said I should be doing all these things because I don't know you so introduce yourself to me"

"I...Well...I'm 21, I was born in 1970 which means I should be 4 years old right now. I dropped out of school...I'm not a very clever girl.I am working in a coffee shop...um I don't think there's anything else to say" 

"So are you coming with me tonight?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm really not good at being at these kind of events to be true.The band will be there and I haven't known them for very long so I'm feeling a little uncomfortable going on my own...I'm being brutally honest right now just like you've been yesterday about were you were from and everything." I could see there was a bit of anxiety in his eyes. I knew what he meant, I truly did.Even if it would be hard to be with people I did not know I had to do it for him.Because I could see myself right there for a moment.

"Whose birthday is it?"

"It's Mary's , she the girlfriend of our lead singer, Freddie"

I always had thought Freddie Mercury was gay. Well I did not try to know anything about Queen's members personal life so I relied on what the press was saying I guess.Something told me I would have to forget about every prejudice I had on this trip.

I nodded and simply told him I would go to the birthday party , he widely grinned and I felt my heart warming up.

I finally took my cup and sipped the coffee...It was absolutely disgusting! I immediately pur it down and stared at him with big eyes. "How did you manage to drink that?" He simply laughed as I continued " You could have said something! It's not drinkable! Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?" No answer, just a laugh which I ended up joining.

A few hours had passed.John said he would pick me up at 7 pm before leaving for the studio.The day was pretty boring, I spend it all listening to some of his records while staring at the ceiling of the living room. I liked to lie down on the floor, especially when I was able to listen to some nice funky records.He had nice tastes in music.I was pretty basic in what I liked to listen to , of course I loved a lot of artists but I never tried to open my musical horizons.I did not bother trying to discover anything , I simply enjoyed George Micheal , The Rolling Stones and some cool songs I heard on the radio from time to time.And Madonna of course.How could I forget Madonna.Yeah so as I said : pretty basic. 

One of the record really caught my attention, it was Aalon Butler & The new breed band. The whole album made me move a little on the floor, you could not refuse to shake your body to this.My mind wandered to John Deacon.What if John Deacon danced on this? Did he even danced at all? If he did he probably wouldn't admit it anyway...well Adrian never danced in front of me .I don't know why I kind of decided John would be the same...

I should've get up and try to get this time travelling machine to work so I could go home.I really should've...But a little trip never hurts anyone right? It was a little holiday from my shallow existence. So from now on I would concentrate on my vacation. Tonight I was going to a birthday party and here I was lying on the wooden floor instead of making myself ready for it. The thing is I only had John's clothes and no make up. I still hadn't washed the shirt and skirt I was wearing when I arrived.

It was 4 pm by now, I decided to prepare myself for the evening even though I still had 3 hours in front of me. That's what pretty girls do right? They prepare themselves for hours. My sisters used to say that, insinuating of course that I wasn't pretty. I shove off the thought and went into john's room determined to find something nice I could wear. To my surprise he almost only owned flared pants.It wouldn't have changed anything if I exchanged the one I was wearing with another pants of his.How could I look good tonight? Maybe if I put on one of his shirt I could unbutton it a little so I would have a beautiful cleavage...NO! What the hell Sam ? Now that you're in the 70 s you want everyone to look at your "cleavage"? May I remind you your breast actually never grew? There's no cleavage to be seen whatsoever. I opted for a white shirt that I buttoned correctly.It was definitely too big for me. I then went into the bathroom to arrange my face and hair. For once there was no bags under my light brown eyes, my host's bed was so much more comfortable than mine.

I don't know how it happened but for a second I considered using mercurochrome as lipstick. Everything. That's the answer to the question "what is wrong with me?"Everything. My blond hair did not have any volume they were as straight as ever.I sighed loudly.Nope I would not be able to look good this evening.I looked at the clock and realized only 10 minutes had went by.

Something then struck me.

My high heels were still in 1991. Which meant I had no shoes.I would have to wear John's shoes too.


	6. Blondie n°2

March 1974

 

"Samantha?"...

"We've go to go"...

I groaned as I woke up. John was standing next to the bed in his coat. I suddenly remembered he was supposed to pick me up.I slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep without realizing it" He gently smiled at that. 

"Don't worry, I just hope you're not too tired"

" No no I'm fine. We're not going to be late are we?" I got up and took my leather jacket on the chair of the time machine and put it on.He shook his head and asked if I was ready. I nodded hesitantly before opening my mouth. "Do you happen to have any shoes for me?" John eyed me for some seconds before laughing.

I felt very uncomfortable as we stood in front of Freddie Mercury's flat. First of all because it was Freddie Mercury's flat and secondly because everything I was wearing was too big for me except from the pants. John had tried to reassure me telling me nobody would care but I still felt anxious.A few seconds after he knocked a woman with long blonde hair opened the door a big smile on her face. 

" Hey Mary, happy birthday" John said as he went in the flat . She thanked him before looking at me. 

"Um...Happy birthday " 

"Thank you..." She eyed me expecting something.It took me some seconds before I understood she wanted to know who I was.

"Oh, I am Samantha, a um... friend of John" Mary smirked and arched one of her thin eyebrows.

"So our shy boy finally decide to bring a girl" My whole face was probably red at this point.

"No no! We're friends really" She giggled and told me to come in. 

"Mary I told you I would open the door! It's your birthday you're not supposed to move from the couch" A young slightly tanned man with long dark hair said coming near us. Oh damn. It was Freddie Mercury. They talked as I simply focused of the singer in front of me. It was so weird! He suddenly moved his look from Mary to me. He smiled genuinely before introducing himself.I did not say anything too impressed by the situation.

" Deaky your girl's the quiet kind just like you" My eyes widened a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm Samantha" 

"Well Sammy darling make yourself at home, just don't get too close to Roger he tends to be annoying with good looking women." I heard a voice complaining in the background and giggled a little. I felt the woman next to me coming nearer to my ear.

"Don't worry about Rog he's nice. Just don't tell him I said that he would never let go" She rolled her eyes amused before going in the direction Freddie went in. I followed her and looked around the living room trying to find John. He was on a small brown couch next to a blond man with big blue eyes. The man seemed a little upset. I stared at them until the blond haired guy glanced at me.He began to smile widely before coming near me quickly.

" Hello there! You must be Deaky's girl, I'm Roger." He said as he reached for my hand to shake it.I looked at john who had joined us rolling his eyes. " So how did you two lovebirds meet?" 

I had to find a story for how we met right now.I could not possibly say the truth. High school it always worked.

" We met in high school , John gave me bass lessons" The brown haired man rose his eyebrows at my lie. 

"Oh how romantic" I rolled my eyes. This roger guy certainly had the power to make people roll their eyes. 

"I'd like to see how good of a teacher our little John here is." Oh no. I could not make a demonstration of my bass skills. I did try to play the bass in high school but I stopped after 6 lessons and decided to learn the piano...Which I also stopped. 

"It was a long time ago now Rog" John came to my rescue.I nodded slowly. Freddie suddenly arrived and whispered something into the bassist's ear. He chuckled at what the singer just told him and followed him into another room after telling me " he's not a good cook , I'll be right back".I sighed softly and felt someone taking my arm. I suddenly looked at Roger who smiled at me like a child with my arm in his right hand.

"I'm glad you're here, you seem fun and I was prepared to be bored tonight.Anyway do you smoke?" I hesitantly nodded , feeling a little uncomfortable. He brought me to a window and opened it. I arched an eyebrow as he held a cigarette to me. I took it thanking him. I lit mine after he lit his. 

" So how shall I call you ?" He asked as he puffed on his cigarette.

" Samantha"

"Too long"

" Oh well then I guess you could call me Sam"

"No" I frowned.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Too common! What about Blondie 2 , I'm Blondie 1 by the way"

" It's the worst nickname if I may say Blondie 1"My smirk was getting wider. 

"Don't you dare criticize my taste Blondie 2" I laughed a little as I smoked and looked out of the window. 

"Beer?" He asked handing me a bottle which I immediately accepted.We smoked and drank in silence until I decided to be bold and to ask him what made him upset earlier. He eyed me a few seconds and pointed a curly haired man in the corner of the room. He was really thin and tall. I recognized him , he was the guitarist but I couldn't manage to remember his name.

" Brian over there is annoyed because his girlfriend refused to come and he accused me of being the one in fault" I stared at Brian as Roger began to explain the situation.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Well his girl , Chrissie, is friend with Jo' , my girlfriend.We had a fight over some stupid stuff , she got mad and Chrissie is being angry with me even though she has nothing to do with our relationship.She said she wouldn't come because " solidarity first" " He imitated a high pitched voice woman and I chuckled at that before giving him a sympathy look. I puffed on my cigarette and tried to have a manly voice as I talked. " Ah! Chicks!" He chuckled and hit my arm with his elbow.

" So what do you do? Studying maybe?" He asked and I felt a little ashamed. It was always hard to introduce myself to others because there would come this moment when they'd ask me what I do. Then again I would have to tell someone about how I dropped out of school and have them look at me with judging eyes. 

"I work in a coffee shop...I'm not studying anything" He simply nodded and finished his beer.He must have felt I was uncomfortable because he changed conversation immediately.

"So Deaky and you ?" His smirk was so smug , I chuckled even though my cheeks were red.

"No , there's nothing , we're just friends" 

"Yes , friends" He winked at me before adding " Best kind of friends uh" I was totally red because of what he was implying . I finished my cigarette and put the butt of it in the ashtray.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to convince you we're nothing but friend" 

" Too late my dear Blondie number two I already am thinking about your babies" I giggled a little and turned my look to Mary who was chatting with some of her friends.

"Why isn't Mary Blondie 2?" I asked as I glanced at Roger.

" Because you are" He huffed as if it was obvious. "I'm hungry , let's go see what Freddie is probably burning in the kitchen. I chuckled and followed him. 

Freddie had indeed burned something , by looking at it I supposed it was meant to be a cake. John was trying to repair the singer's mistake by making his own cake. As we entered the kitchen, Mercury was assit on the counter as he watched the young bassist mixing ingredients together. 

"Here to make fun of my misery ?" Freddie asked.

"Always" The blond one said taking some crisps from a plastic bowl.

"I hope Roger was a proper gentleman to you dear" I smirked at that.

"Well he's annoying but he gave me a cigarette so he's good" Roger eyed me and faked being chocked.

"How dare you hurt me this way I thought we were a team! Blondie 1 and 2 ! I will drown in sorrow from now on" I laughed loudly and tried to stop as soon as I could because it sounded like an otter being murdered. The boys began laughing at me and strangely it was fine with me, I even joined.

"Having fun uh?" I heard a voice behind me I turned around to see Brian. He grinned at me and introduced himself , I did the same. 

"Mary's looking for you Freddie, she said something about a cat" The curly haired man said.Freddie's eyes widened and he ran out of the kitchen. "So you're John's secret?" I rolled my eyes at his comment and Roger suddenly put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes and she's also my new best friend since I'm "such a child" " He tried to mimic the guitarists voice , it was supposed to annoy him but all the man did was laugh at the gesture.

"Come on Roger now you're being a child" John commented from the table where he was cooking.

" Chrissie is also being a child by refusing Mary's invitation only because I'm here. Seriously don't you have morals Brian? Dating an infant!" Brian seemed slightly amused but he couldn't let himself laugh about that, he hit roger in the shoulder playfully. 

So Sam do not freak out but you are having a really nice time with the members of Queen.


	7. Disco Deaky part 1

March 1974

 

I was a little tipsy when we went back to John's flat. The night had been very fun.Well at least it had been for me. Roger and Brian kept fighting as children as we got to know each other better. They were quite hilarious to be honest.We even agreed to meet in a bar this week. Mary talked to her girl friends most of the time but she sure seemed like a nice woman. Freddie played with the little kitty he got for his girlfriend all evening.

The only one who did not seem to have had a good time was the quiet bass player. He slightly grinned all night long and that was it. No words.Not even a protest when the boys made comments about the relationship we supposedly had. He had kept his mouth shut and did not drink knowing he would have to drive later. Whenever I looked at him I could feel how uncomfortable he felt, it never occurred to me that anyone could be as awkward as me in social events. Perhaps was he ashamed of me. I had the strong ability to make a fool out of myself.

When we got back to his place he immediately sighed with relief and I felt bad. I had ruined his evening. Why would he have been this way otherwise ? He took off his coat and threw it on the couch.

''I'm sorry'' I felt the urge to mutter as I slowly took his shoes off my feets.

He frowned a little not looking at me. John put a blanket on the brown couch and did not say anything for some seconds letting me imagine anything he could possibly tell me. 'I made a mistake bringing you there' or ' I can't see how I'll be able to face the boys again with the idiocy you said tonight' or...

''I'm the one who's sorry Samantha, you were having fun and I'm a buzzkill I know that, do not worry about anything''

I slightly opened my mouth not expecting that.It took me a minute to understand what he was saying.He did not think I ruined the night he thought he had ruined it.John was actually feeling guilty about how he had behaved. I...How was I supposed to respond to this? He apologized even though he was the one who had a hard time at the party.At this moment I decided he was a precious human being.

" I'm enjoying this time travel thing so far and it's all because you are very nice. You don't have anything to be sorry about I simply felt bad for you at Freddie's flat...You seemed so uncomfortable and all I wanted to do was making you feel better but I did not know how so I kept talking to Rog' and Bri and...Is that weir if I call them Rog' and Bri even though I just met them?...Anyway all I wanted to say is that you're not a buzzkill, you're great and I appreciate that you don't talk a lot! Not because you do not have a nice voice! Ugh...you do have a sweet voice um...I just think it's cool you don't speak when you don't have anything to say um...Oh hell I'm rambling I'm sorry" I tortured my hand glaring at the wooden floor trying to keep myself from laughing nervously. The silence installed itself as the man in front of me was making his place to sleep ready for the night. It had been a long day for him and there I was making everything complicated when he could already be dreaming. 

"When will you go back?" 

What? Why did he asked that? He wanted me out of his life that bad? I did not actually thought about going back for now. It was all such a dream come true. I probably seemed so stupid thinking none of this situation would bother him. I didn't even know why this situation didn't bother me at all. 

"As soon as I can" 'If you want me to' I wanted to add.

He finally faced me and I realized his eyes weren't as green as I thought they were at first , they had touches of grey and a little blue in it.I didn't know what to think about his facial expression.

" Then..." He put on his coat again and his hands were suddenly on my shoulders "I have to make a good time of the days you have here" What was he saying now? " We're going out! put the shoes on again I'll be waiting in the car"

"But we just got back!" That did not interrupt him. I was left alone in the living room wondering what happened. He was tired right? So why would he want to go out now? I shook my head and did as I was told before joining him in the car. He seemed excited, he had not been like that when we went to Mary's party.

"So where are you taking me?" I said giggling at the jumpy man next to me.

"Disco. Samantha Brown. Disco" He slightly moved his head as he drove. My eyes widened.

"Disco?"

"Disco."

Silence.

"Disco?"

"Yes miss" 

I laughed throwing my head back on the seat. 

"So you're a disco kind of guy? Who would have thought" He eyed me amused, I could see an ounce of pride in his eyes.

The ride wasn't very long , we quickly parked and were in front of a small building. There were a big group of people smoking next to a narrow entrance.We were able to hear the loud music from outside. I felt a hand on my back , it was John. He smiled and we headed inside.

A blue flash. A red one. Another blue one.

I closed my eyes and kept on walking so the light wouldn't be in my eyes. The place was crowded. People were dancing, making out , making out while dancing. Some girls were shaking their bodies on tables drinks in hands. I felt my heart pounding to the rhythm of the loud music. John's hot breath suddenly brushed my ear. 

"Fancy a drink?" I nodded and followed him to the bar.

Well that was interesting.John deacon the quiet bass player who clearly did not enjoy a simple birthday party was very comfortable in a nightclub.Hearing him ordering his drink I understood he was used to come here , he was very familiar with the barman. 

" What do you want ?" He shouted close to me so I could hear him.

"Umm... A gin tonic please" I totally focused my attention on him. His hair were messy but it looked good. I was pretty sure he could pull off anything to be honest. The brown man took the glass the barman gave him downed it and turned his head to see me. This lad really was an enigma.I sipped my drink glaring at his eyes. My eyes slightly widened and my smile did the same as His body started moving. His hips rolled a little and his shoulders went up and down. I just stayed still watching the little show that was performed in front of me. John did dance. Without shame.He just let himself do whatever his body wants to do.

"Let's dance come on" 

"I can't I haven't finish my drink yet" 

"Bring it on the dance floor. Come on it'll be fun!"

A big grin was now appearing on my face.I took my glass and started to move my upper body a little. 

"That's it!" Said he before grabbing my left arm and bringing me to the big place where everybody was dancing. I took a sip and tried to shake my body without being ridiculous. For what seemed like 10 minutes I eyed him having fun as I felt uneasy. He must have noticed it because he told me to close my eyes at some point. 

"Ok now listen to me. Nobody's watching you in this room , the only person who are , are simply finding you attractive or probably think they know you from somewhere. They're here to have fun not to judge you. Just let yourself go don't worry , if anything happens I'm right here."

I kept my eyelids closed and downed my drink. I began to trust myself a little more. My hips were swinging from side to side and I banged my head to the beat. I slowly opened my eyes and let my look wander around. Nobody was staring indeed. Nobody except from John Deacon. I smiled at him and laughed as we moved together. We weren't very far from each other but there was nothing ambiguous. We were dancing and that was it. It was so pure. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm sorry for the time I took to update , Uni started again so it was quite hard to find time to work on this chapter.  
> It's short but the next one will come quicker than this one.  
> Do not hesitate to tell me what you thought of it so I can improve some things later on.  
> -Iz'


End file.
